En busca de la felicidad
by Natsuki Hatake
Summary: La vida es efímera, la pregunta es la siguiente ¿qué harías si tu hogar es una porquería donde te privan de tu libertad y arruinan todo lo que logras? Huir parecía tentador en ese entonces, ¿qué podíamos perder?. Haría lo que fuera por verla sonreír una vez más, sería capaz de casarme con Sakura, y llevarla hasta donde la muerte no pueda alcanzarnos y ser felices para siempre.


**Hola lectores Sasusaku! Ya había estado por aquí antes pero no había dejado mensaje en mi fic anterior, termine mi carrera en el mundo de los fics antes de haber empezado, irónico no? Pero ahora regreso dando todo de mi con este One-shot, que dependiendo de su impacto puede prolongarse, a mi Fandom favorito (y el único jeje), si no se han dado cuenta es sobre la portada del manga de 686, espero y sea de su agrado. Gracias por leer, si quieren dejen reviews, prometo contestarlos todos, es que me encanta escuchar sus opiniones, me enriquecen como autora.**

* * *

**_"Si todo sale mal siempre puedes huir... aunque el pasado siempre te pisara los talones"_**

El silencio y la tranquilidad eran unas de las cosas que envolvían a el viejo y calido pueblo de Konoha...

-BAM

Contaban con una armonía envidiable, ya que son uno de los pocos pueblos que lograron la convivencia con las familias indias...

-BAM

La alcaldesa Tsunade Senju y los miembros del banco, ayudaban a que Konoha fuera un mejor lugar, lleno de oportunidades de crecimiento...

-BAM

El crimen no existe, todo es felicidad...

-BAM

-Teme si sigues disparando asi ya no habrá donde practicar tiros! "dattebayo - le dijo un rubio de ojos azules un tanto molesto apuntando a el tiro al blanco lleno de agujeros que yacía en el suelo.

-Hmp

-¿No dirás nada al respecto?

-No tengo porque, dobe

-Teme...

-Hmp... Usuratonkachi

- ¡Naruto!-una rabiosa pelirrosa le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al rubio. Por otra parte, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al pelinegro, quien se hace llamar Sasuke Uchiha, quien sólo respondió con una sonrisa de lado llena de arrogancia.

- ¿Te esta molestando Sasuke-kun?- dijo la pelirrosa melosamente.

- No tanto, sólo es que... -Tenia que decirselo, eran su novia y su mejor amigo despues de todo- Ya no soporto vivir así, en un pueblo lleno de víboras como líderes, viven de la mentira y el pecado-rechinó los dientes al referirse a ellos como viboras, rastreras y ponzoñosas-el pueblo esta en quiebra, solo nos explotan mandándonos a hacer el trabajo sucio de ellos, tienen que pagar...pero antes debo sacarte de aquí Sakura, no soportaría que te vendieran al burdel de Jiraiya por necesidad.

-Eso jamás pasara Sasuke-kun, pero ¿que podemos hacer?

-No me gusta tener que admitirlo pero debemos huir, tu también Naruto, partiremos al amanecer, Kakashi acepto unirse nos.

Naruto, quien hace poco había dejado de formar parte de la conversación, se puso tenso, el no quería marcharse de su hogar, quería convertirse en alcalde para mejorar la situación, pero sin el apoyo de Sasuke no lo lograría.

-¿Sakura-chan iras?

-Iré a donde Sasuke-kun vaya- al terminar lo que dijo recargó su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Sasuke por su parte se agachó para darle un beso a la coronilla de Sakura.

-No llegues tarde dobe.

A la mañana siguiente el Sol se asomaba por el Este, anunciando que pronto debían marcharse, la pelirrosa se aferraba al cuerpo de Sasuke, quien estaba dormido en su regazo, llevaban ahí desde la madrugada, Sakura no veía la hora de irse de ese lugar. Pero le angustiaba la posibilidad de perder a Sasuke en la huida, Konoha no perdona traición, y como traidor pagas con tu vida. Ese era el riesgo que el ojinegro quiso evitarle a ella, pero no encontró otra salida al escuchar de sus labios que su familia estaba en quiebra. La última vez que escucho esa oración de la boca de su hermano mayor Itachi, los mataron a todos, la deuda del padre de Sasuke con el banco era enorme, y él se negaba a vender a su esposa a un burdel, y a sus hijos mandarlos a la ciudad como criados de los adinerados, eso jamás, primero muerto, y así fue. Sakura sabía cual había sido el dolor de Sasuke al perder a su familia, ella era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo y la protegería con la vida si era necesario.

- Te amo tanto Sasuke, que no puedo soportar la idea de perderte- le susurró con cierta dulzura en sus palabras al oído del ojinegro. Los ojos jade de ella se posaron en su rostro.

-Hmp que molesta- unos ojos negros se abrieron de repente y se encontraron con los jade de Sakura.

- Buenos días tórtolitos, cuando lleguemos a Suna pueden irse de luna de miel "dattebayo- les dijo cierto ojiazul con tono de perversión.- ¿y Kakashi-sensei? ¡Ya debemos irnos! Siempre llega tarde.

-Lo siento muchachos, me perdí en el sendero de la vida- comento el mencionado a pocos pasos de ellos.

-¡Siempre dice eso!-gritaron Sakura y Naruto a la vez.

-Marchemonos de este asqueroso pueblo- sentenció Sasuke.

Todos se limitaron a asentir y a montar sus caballos, dando rienda suelta a su deseo: ser libres, donde nadie los conociera, donde no sabrían su pasado e historia. Todo sería diferente y para bien. Sería un nuevo comienzo.

Llevaban horas montando a buen ritmo, Sasuke se encontraba encabezando al grupo de renegados, con Sakura detrás suyo rodeándole la cintura, no había suficientes caballos para todos y dado que ambos eran algo más que amigos nadie protestó que compartieran al animal ecuestre.

Naruto y Kakashi se encontraban a pocos metros atrás de ellos. Guardaban las distancias para posibles ataques de bandidos de mala muerte o de la misma Konoha, a estas alturas ya deberían saber de su escapada, pero ya estaban muy lejos.

Se escucharon fuertes disparos provenientes del Norte, a donde ellos se dirigían, Suna quedaba a un día de Konoha a caballo, esas ensordecedores balas fueron esquivadas una tras otra, por inercia los hombres de la caravana de renegados sacaron sus armas y se dispusieron a disparar.

-Agacha la cabeza Sakura, esto tomará un tiempo-la pelirrosa obedeció la orden de Sasuke.

Pasaron minutos eternos en los que se oían balazos de ambos lados, ninguno les había dado a ellos, sin embargo, una bala de plata, muy parecida a las demás fue disparada por uno de los del bando enemigo, iba a tal rapidez que no logró ser vista, segundos bastaron para dar con su objetivo, lo había conseguido, impacto en el pecho de su víctima, muy cerca del corazón, más no había logrado matarlo, poco a poco la persona perdía sangre y calló de su caballo, se dispusó a rugir de dolor ya en el suelo, sabía que no sobreviviría, el disparo sería mortal, demonios, casi había salido del pueblo con vida, estuvo a punto de cambiar su vida y la de sus amigos, por poco lograba salvar la vida de la persona que más amaba en este mundo, si tan sólo esa bala no se hubiera interpuesto en su camino.

Abrió los ojos por última vez, miró hacia el cielo, luego le dedico una ultima mirada al caballo y a la persona que estaba montada en él, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero no podía bajar a auxiliarle, sería el fin para todos.

-Perdóname...Sasuke.


End file.
